Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon (ポケットモンスター　ウルトラサン・ウルトラムーン, Poketto Monsutaa Urutora San & Urutora Muun) are two upcoming games of Generation VII and a reboot of the original Sun and Moon game. These new games will feature new forms of already known Pokémon, new Pokémon, new moves and new Z-Moves. New Forms *Dusk Mane Necrozma - / -type Pokémon *Dawn Wings Necrozma - / -type Pokémon *Lycanroc Dusk Form - -type Pokémon *Partner Cap Pikachu - -type Pokémon New Features * Mantine Surf - The player character is able to surf on a Mantine to get to other islands while doing tricks and avoiding obstacles like rocks, Sharpedo and Tentacool. * Ultra Wormhole Traveling - With the help of Solgaleo/Lunala, the player character is able to travel through Ultra Wormholes to travel to different parts of Ultra Space. It has also been hinted that traveling through certain Ultra Wormholes may bring you to places that carry around Legendary Pokémon. *Alola Photo Club - Players are allowed to take photos with their Pokémon. This feature can also be used when a Pokémon evolves. *Totem Stickers - Players can find various Totem Stickers around certain islands. Collecting enough Totem Stickers will grant you a certain Totem Pokemon depending on the island your on and the game you are playing. List of Totem Sticker Pokemon * Gumshoos - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Alolan Raticate - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Wishiwashi - * Lurantis - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Salazzle - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Vikavolt - / * Mimikyu - / * Kommo-o - / * Alolan Marowak - / New Moves *Mind Blown - -type Move. Its the signature move of UB Burst. *Photon Geyser - -type Move. Its the new signature moves for Necrozma, but Dusk Mane Necrozma and Dawn Wings Necrozma can use it too. New Z-Moves *Clangorous Soulblaze - -type Z-Move exclusive for a Kommo-o holding a Kommonium Z and learning Clanging Scales. *Splintered Stormshards - -type Z-Move exclusive for a Lycanroc holding Lycanium Z and learning Stone Edge (All Lycanroc forms are able to use this Z-Move). *Searing Sunraze Smash - -type Z-Move exclusive for Solgaleo and Dusk Mane Necrozoma holding a Solganium Z and learning Sunsteel Strike. *Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom - -type Z-Move exclusive for Lunala and Dawn Wings Necrozma holding a Lunalium Z and learning Moongeist Beam. *(???) - ???-type Z-Move exclusive for Mimikyu. New Pokémon * UB Assembly - / type Pokémon * UB Burst - / type Pokémon * UB Adhesive - type Pokemon * ??? - ??? type Pokémon (hinted to be of a small size and not an Ultra Beast) Pokémon added to the region * Buneary - * Lopunny - * Furfrou - * Minccino - * Cinccino - * Dunsparce - * Audino - * Azurill - / * Swablu - / * Regigigas - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Mienfoo - * Mienshao - * Hawlucha - / * Noibat - / * Noivern - / * Tornadus - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Litwick - / * Lampent - / * Chandelure - / * Moltres - / * Entei - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Ho-Oh - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Heatran - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Reshiram - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Marill - / * Azumarill - / * Remoraid - * Octillery - * Clamperl - * Huntail - * Gorebyss - * Mantyke - / * Mantine - / * Suicune - (Requires both Entei and Raikou in the party) * Kyogre - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Palkia - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Oddish - / (Hinted in maybe getting Alolan Form) * Gloom - / (Hinted in maybe getting Alolan Form) * Vileplume - / (Hinted in maybe getting Alolan Form) * Bellsprout - / (Hinted in maybe getting Alolan Form) * Weepinbell - / (Hinted in maybe getting Alolan Form) * Victreebel - / (Hinted in maybe getting Alolan Form) * Bellossom - * Tangela - * Tangrowth - * Tropius - / * Budew - / * Roselia - / * Roserade - / * Foongus - / * Amoonguss - / * Virizion - / * Larvesta - / * Volcarona - / * Heracross - / * Voltorb - * Electrode - * Mareep - * Flaaffy - * Ampharos - * Electrike - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Manectric - (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Rotom - / * Dedenne - / * Zapdos - / * Raikou - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Thundurus - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Zekrom - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Larvitar - / * Pupitar - / * Tyranitar - / * Regirock - * Terrakion - / * Golett - / * Golurk - / * Groudon - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Landorus - / (Requires both Tornadus and Thundurus in the party) * Registeel - * Dialga - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Cobalion - / * Scraggy - / * Scrafty - / * Zorua - * Zoroark - * Houndour - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Houndoom - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Inkay - / * Malamar - / * Pawniard - / * Bisharp - / * Yveltal - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Mime Jr - / * Mr. Mime - / * Mewtwo - * Lugia - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Uxie - * Mesprit - * Azelf - * Cresselia - * Shuppet - * Banette - * Giratina - / (Requires both Dialga and Palkia in the party) * Articuno - / * Regice - * Kyurem - / (Requires both Zekrom and Reshiram in the party) * Altaria - / * Latios - / (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) * Latias - / (Exclusive to Ultra Moon) * Rayquaza - / (Requires both Groudon and Kyogre in the party) * Spritzee - * Aromatisse - * Swirlix - * Slurpuff - * Xerneas - (Exclusive to Ultra Sun) Pokemon available by Island Scan * Bulbasaur - / * Charmander - * Squirtle - * Grovyle - * Combusken - / * Marshtomp - / * Chesnaught - / * Delphox - / * Greninja - / Gallery Category:Generation VII Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games